


Souls, Grace, Heaven, Hell, and Everything In Between (Random ramblings related to The Grace Machine)

by kisahawklin



Series: The Grace Machine [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four random ramblings and a graphic about souls, grace, metaphysical bodies, physical bodies, and anything and everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls, Grace, Heaven, Hell, and Everything In Between (Random ramblings related to The Grace Machine)

Part 1

[For download as a single mp3](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/TGMaudio1.mp3)

Part 2

A huge rambling plotline that I decided not to pick up. Because it would've been minimum another 50-70k and there really just wasn't time for that. Brief rant about Dean, be forewarned. Actually, I was in a mood, there are a lot of rants in here.

[For download as a single mp3](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/TGMaudio2.mp3)

Part 3

[For download as a single mp3](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/TGMaudio3.mp3)

Part 4

[For download as a single mp3](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/TGMaudio4.mp3)

  
[](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/TGMgraphic.png)  
Click on graphic for (slightly) larger image


End file.
